


Baby Don't Sleep

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Rafa, Daveed, and (Y/N) share a hotel room with one bed.





	Baby Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite trope: there was only one bed.

‘Only four more shows’, you told yourself as you fell face first into the soft mattress

 

You, Daveed, and your boyfriend, Rafa, had been on the road for two weeks performing with your friends. You didn’t want to admit how exhausted you were, but judging from the way you flopped onto the mattress it wasn’t hard to tell.

 

“(Y/N/N)”, Daveed laughed, “You know there’s only one bed”

 

“So?”, you sighed

 

“How are we supposed to get some sleep with you taking up the entire space?”

 

“Just shove her to the side. That’s what I always do”, Rafa called from the bathroom

 

“So rude. So nasty”

 

You crawled out of bed in search of your pajamas. The quicker you changed, the quicker you could crawl under the sheets and finally get some sleep. You pulled off your clothes to change, then stuffed them in your bag. As you turned around, Daveed tried to look away as fast as he could. He liked you a little more than he cared to admit, especially since you were dating his best friend. 

 

As soon as you guys were situated, everyone began to doze off. You were beginning to fall asleep between the two when you felt Rafa slip his hand around your waist. You thought nothing of it until his hand slipped to the front of your panties and slowly rubbed circles against your clit.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’re acting like we haven’t done this before”, he grinned

 

“Not with Daveed right next to us”

 

“If you keep it down”, he said as he rubbed a little faster, “He won’t even notice”

 

You bit your lip, trying to stay quiet as his hand slipped up your shirt, rolling your nipple between his fingers. You pushed yourself against him, blushing at the feeling of his growing cock. Rafa trailed kisses down your neck, knowing you wanted more.

 

He pushed your panties to the side, slipping two fingers in. You bit your lip in an attempt to keep Daveed from waking up. 

 

**“You’re going to have to be quiet if you don’t want anyone to hear you.”** , he whispered in your ear

 

You groaned as you grind your hips against him. He smirked at your growing desperation. You felt him curl his fingers and you let out a quiet squeak. 

 

Rafa slowly pulls his shorts and boxers down as you lift up your leg. He bites the spot on your neck that drives you insane while he takes his time sliding in. Rafa felt you shaking against him, he knew you wanted more, but hadn’t planned on giving it to you anytime soon. 

 

He made sure to keep a tight grip on your hips, holding you in place. It was torture for you. You squeezed around him, releasing a breathy moan. 

 

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day”, he said barely above a whisper, “Watching you dance drives me insane”

 

You were ready to respond when you felt the bed shift next to you. You both looked up, eyes wide as you realized Daveed was awake. 

 

“Hey”, was all he could manage to get out

 

“Daveed, how long have you been awake?”

 

“Not too long”, he yawned as he averted his gaze, “I can always get another room or I could find something to do for another hour or so”

 

Rafa continued to push into you at the slowest pace he could muster. Daveed watched as you bit your lip, trying to stay quiet, even if you already woke him up. Every time you caught him looking at you, he quickly looked away. His cock stirred under the blankets and he shifted uncomfortably to find a better position. 

 

“Daveed”, you cooed

 

This time he kept his eyes on the ceiling. You could see his cock through the sheets. 

 

“You want to join us?”

 

Daveed jumped back, visibly offended by your suggestion. The thought of having sex with you and Rafa has crossed his mind before, but he knew better than to act on it. He was reminded of all the fantasies he’s about you two in the past few months. In the studio, his car, this very hotel room bed. 

 

He finds himself constantly trying to put the thoughts into the back of his mind, yet here you were, laying in front of him asking him to touch you.

 

“It’s fine if you want to”, Rafa, “You think I didn’t notice the way you were lookin’ at her tonight? You started biting your lip when you saw her on the side of the stage”

 

Rafa pushed into you with a sharp thrust and you finally moaned aloud. He pulled you close to him, sucking your neck. You never took your eyes off Daveed.

 

“I...I wasn’t--”

 

“It’s okay Daveed”, you grinned, “If you weren’t so busy, maybe you would have noticed me looking at you too”

 

Daveed moved closer to you. He was surprised with how gentle the kiss was. You took your time exploring each other. This was new for the both of you. 

 

“I have an idea”, Rafa suggests as you pull away from Daveed

 

He blindfolded you before telling you to lay on your back and push your knees to your chest. You felt him position your hands on the sides of your thighs, then he tied both of them down with two belts. 

 

Rafa kissed you again as he slowly slipped his cock in. You were disappointed when he moved away. Daveed watched as Rafa rocked into you with his hand in his boxers. He gripped his cock, watching you bite your lip again. As his precum slipped out, he had a hard time deciding if he would finish on your breasts, your face, or your mouth. 

 

Just as you were getting used to the fast, unforgiving pace Rafa had set, you felt someone wrap their lips around your clit. You arched your back, nearly screaming. At that angle, you could feel Daveed’s cock brushing against your lips. 

 

Rafa smirked as Daveed sucked your clit. He ran his fingers through Daveed’s curls and tugged softly. When Daveed moaned, he pulled a little harder until Daveed was no longer sucking your clit and the tip of his cock was rubbing against his best friend’s lips.

 

Daveed stuck his tongue out, tasting both you and Rafa. He hollowed his cheeks when Rafa pushed his cock further into his mouth until he bottomed out. Rafa couldn’t help but smile as his friend choked on his cock. He cursed under his breath as he hit the back of Daveed’s throat. He swore once he was done, he would return the favor. 

 

Rafa pulled out of Daveed’s mouth and pushed himself back into your pussy. Daveed’s groan as he felt him slip out of his mouth didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“So you just forgot about me, huh?”, you prodded, “You might as well untie me and….oh fuck”

 

Daveed licked and sucked your clit as Rafa gripped your thighs tighter and roughly fucked you. 

 

“Yes”, you moaned

 

You arched your back and screamed as you finally came. Rafa followed suit with a sharp thrust, filling you with his cum. Daveed licked your clit as you came down from your high. You felt him licking your pussy as Rafa’s cum started to drip out. Rafa couldn’t stop the salacious grin at the sight of him eagerly eating out his girlfriend. 

 

You blinked your eyes a couple times until you could see again. Daveed and Rafa were on both of your sides massaging your wrist and thighs. Rafa wore the same grin and you figured out why as you looked at Daveed, whose chin and beard were now tinged with white. 

 

“Are you alright?”, Daveed smiled

 

“Yeah”, you sighed dreamily, “I’m good”

 

“Don’t you think we should return the favor for Diggs, kitten?”

 

You sat up and pushed Daveed on the bed. Rafa helped you pull off his boxers, then threw them across the room. You sucked Daveed’s tip as hard as he sucked your clit. Rafa wrapped his hand around the base of Daveed’s cock, stroking him slowly. Rafa could feel Daveed shaking as arched his back and moaned. 

 

You placed your hand just above Rafa’s and you both took your time stroking his cock. Daveed gripped the sheets, barely keeping himself together at the sight of the two of you. He dug his heels into the mattress as your boyfriend gently tugged his balls.

 

Rafa grinned as he watched Daveed come undone. He finished in your mouth while you both continued to rub his cock as he came down from his own high. When you sat up, you started to swallow until Rafa kissed you tasting his friend in your mouth. You both collapsed on the bed in a pile.

 

“That was---”, Rafa started

 

“Amazing”

 

“Don’t we have separate rooms when we get to New York?”, Daveed questioned

 

“We’ll be next door. You can come over or we can come see you”

 

“Either way we’re doing this again”, Rafa chimed in 

 

You laughed with Daveed because you knew it was true. When you were all under the covers once more, you dozed off excited for what awaits you in New York. 


End file.
